


One the Edge

by kiwi_stan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, can u even cum this many times idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_stan/pseuds/kiwi_stan





	One the Edge

Harry had you chained to the headboard and had pushed you to three orgasms already. You tugged on the cuffs, his words from earlier running through your mind. You’d whined when he pulled them out. Harry had been teasing you all day, and the idea that you wouldn’t be able to touch him sounded like torture. “Give me three orgasms and I’ll take them off.” He’d promised. Of course, he hadn’t made it easy, teasing you for what felt like hours until he finally gave you his fingers and later his tongue. Eventually, you felt yourself slipping over the edge to your third orgasm of the night and you couldn’t decided if you felt more exhausted or more elated.

Harry had spent the last hour or so between your legs and now he was sitting back on his heels, looking puzzled. “Promised you something earlier, didn’t I?” You nodded, not wanting to say anything, worried that if you spoke out of turn he would punish you by leaving you tied up for even longer. He pretended to think, but the little smirk on his lips told you that he knew exactly what he had told you earlier. “Oh, right! Promised I’d uncuff you.” He bent over you, fiddling with the cuffs. You waited for him to release the trick lock, freeing your hands. You were surprised when he sat up again, your wrists still stuck to the headboard.

“Forgot these are the new ones with the actual lock and key. Haveta find the key.” Harry slowly got to his feet and started searching for the key. You knew he hadn’t actually lost it. The little devilish smile on his face spoke volumes. You watched in agony as Harry searched the bedside table and his desk for the key. You tugged on the cuffs again as he searched your dresser, making sure the metal rattled against the headboard, a subtle hint to hurry up.

Harry stopped and stood directly in front of you. To your displeasure, he was still fully clothed while your body was bare. “Think I might’ve lost it.” Now you knew for sure he was just trying to tease you a little more. As kinky and as rough as Harry could be, he never wanted to actually hurt you, or for his actions to have lasting effects. If he thought you might actually be permanently stuck to your bed, he would probably be trying to pick the lock with a bobby pin while debating out loud whether he should call a locksmith, the police, or the fire department to get you out of this mess. “I’m gonna go search the rest of the apartment.”

You sat up as best you could, your heart-which had returned to a resting rate after your last orgasm-starting to race. “You’re gonna leave me here?” You asked, shock forcing you to break your silence. You and Harry did some pretty kinky stuff, things you never thought you would be okay with doing. But everything felt okay with Harry. He would make sure you stayed safe.

“Yes.” You watched as he headed for the closet, reaching up for when he called the “fun box” on the top shelf. “Not alone though.” He said, turning towards you with a pair of lacy underwear in one hand and a small silver object in the other. You recognized the set right away. The vibrating panties he’d bought, half as a joke and half in hoping, but hadn’t used on you yet. He came to hover over you again and kissed you once more. “If you need things to stop yell my full name. I’m not going to gag you and I won’t be that far away.” He assured you, pressing a hand to your cheek. “Repeat it so I know you understand.”

“Yell your full name.” You echoed.

“Good girl.” Knowing you understood, Harry slipped between your thighs once more, this time slipping the panties on you instead of burying his tongue in your pussy. When he’d first come home with the vibrating panties, you’d been a little confused. You didn’t really know when he planned on using them, since Harry was so private he wasn’t big on teasing in public and when he teased in the privacy of the bedroom he liked to be the one doing it. Toys were rare, so you didn’t think this one would be getting much use. And, to be fair, it hadn’t up until now.

Taking the remote in one of his big hands, he pressed a button and started the vibrating on the lowest setting. You felt a little buzzing between your thighs, the stimulation to your clit gentle and infrequent enough that you didn’t know if you could cum like this even with three orgasms previously. If Harry planned on keeping it on this setting, you were in for a rough night.

“See you later, love. Have fun.” He murmured darkly, striding from the room, leaving the door open enough that he’d be able to hear you yelling for him to stop if it came to that. Alone in the room, you force yourself in relax. Harry didn’t like you to cum without him, so even when he was gone on tour, your orgasms came during Skype or phone sex. It had been a while since you’d had an orgasm on your own, but you knew you could handle it. The panties will still vibrating at their slowest speed, and though you could feel yourself getting pleasure and growing wetter from it, you didn’t think you could cum like this. Instead, you took a few deep breaths and forced your muscles to relax a bit.

As if Harry knew exactly what you were doing (and he was so in tune with your body you wouldn’t be surprised if he could feel you relaxing even though he wasn’t in the room), you felt the vibrations pick up and knew that Harry had kicked it up to the next setting. You could feel all of the work you’d done to relax coming undone. With your clit and pussy already sensitive from the three orgasms Harry had given you earlier, you could soon feel another orgasm building. You felt yourself peak a few minutes later, toes curling and body going completely lax. If Harry were the one touching you, he would stop for a few minutes here, kissing you and loving on you a little bit to give you some time to recover. He knew that cumming was a very vulnerable experience, and he always wanted to make sure you felt loved and cherished after. However, with your pleasure coming from a machine this time, the assault on your clit continued.

With your body still feeling shaky from your first orgasm, you could already feel another beginning to build. Just as you were teetering on the edge, you felt the vibrations speed up, sending your orgasm crashing over you. You were beginning to think Harry was psychic, at least when it came to your body. Even when he wasn’t in the room he seemed to sense when you were close to finishing. You tried to remember the various setting that the panties had. You thought that Harry had already put you through low, medium and high. Hopefully this was the peak of the teasing, and Harry would be back to you soon. Five orgasms in one night was a lot, and you didn’t know how many you had left in you. Your arms were beginning to feel the strain of being in one position for so long, and your entire body felt hypersensitive. You also just missed Harry’s presence. His breath on your neck as he sucked love bites into your skin, his big hands running along your entire body, his kisses and praises when you came for him. If you hadn’t been chained to the headboard, you would probably throw yourself at him the second he stepped through the door.

You had resigned yourself to lying still and just absorbing everything Harry gave you, borrowing your head a little deeper in the pillows and focusing on taking deep breaths, the vibrations still on their highest setting, when suddenly you felt the pace change again. Slower, then faster, then slower again. With a sigh, you remembered the final setting on the remote that came with the panties: random. To you, the random setting seemed equivalent to Medieval torture methods. The vibrations would come at the highest speed for a while, bringing you almost to the edge, then slow down to the point where the building orgasm faded away. You found yourself incredibly frustrated, tugging at the handcuffs, wanting nothing more than to have your hands free so you could reach down and finish yourself off with a few flicks to your clit. You knew the cuffs were probably rubbing the skin of your wrists raw, but you were so busy chasing your orgasm you didn’t even feel it.

As if Harry knew that you were reaching your breaking point, you felt the vibrations kick up to the highest setting and stay there, finally letting your orgasm crash over you. The vibrations didn’t stop, and as sensitive as you were, you could feel another orgasm building almost immediately after when you heard footsteps in the hallway. Harry entered the room seconds later, a smirk on his face, the remote in one hand and a tiny silver key in the other. He stood in the doorway and watched as yet another orgasm crashed over you. He hit the off button, the vibrations finally ceasing. He waited for a few moments before approaching you, taking the time to fully appreciate your appearance. You were so sensitive and exhausted tears were building in your eyes and your body was shaking. Your whole body was flushed and your breasts heaved you struggled to catch your breath. To him, you’d never looked more beautiful.

He settle down on the bed next to you, sliding the panties off first then reaching up and unlocking the cuffs. He frowned as he examined the skin there, rubbed raw and bleeding a little bit. “How many times?”

You were still coming down from your last high, so you needed a few seconds to gather your bearings before you could answer. Harry waited patiently, running his hands up and down your arms. “F-Four.” You managed finally.

Harry wiped the tears building in your eyes. “So seven total?” He took your hands in his sweetly, but the devilish smirk on his face wasn’t missed. He’d tried overstimulating you before, with five orgasms as your record. You knew he was thrilled to have broken it. “You up for one more?”

You nodded. Though you were exhausted and you could feel how sensitive you were, you wanted him more than ever. You’d been denied his cock all night, and now it was finally going to be yours. He kissed you first. After being apart from him for what felt like forever, just the slightest touch felt amazing. You took full advantage of finally being able to move your hands and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to you, kissing him back hungrily. You let out a little whine when he pulled away, letting your nails scrape along his back a bit.

Harry kissed your forehead. “Gonna be gentle. My girl’s been so good for me tonight.” He moved away long enough to put a condom on and was back between your legs in seconds. Harry pushed into you slowly, wanting to be gentle with you, knowing that you’d already been through a lot tonight. You were a moaning mess beneath him almost immediately, after being denied Harry’s cock all night it felt like heaven finally having him inside you. His pace was slow, mindful of the fact that you were already sensitive. “Not gonna last sweetheart are you close?” You were too far gone to reply, but Harry had his answer a few minutes later when you came around him. Harry’s release came soon after. He collapsed next to you, ever mindful of you and your comfort.

It had been a long night for you, and Harry was fully aware of that as he took in your shaking form and flushed cheeks and listened to your heavy breathing. “Lemme clean you up, love.” You were vaguely aware of him saying. You felt him leave the bed, heard water running in the bathroom, then felt a wet rag between your legs. You whined at the contact, your entire body feeling extra sensitive. Harry was gentle as he cleaned you up, curling up next to you when he was satisfied. “Were such a good girl for me tonight,” was the last thing you heard before you fell asleep.


End file.
